


Going Home

by kageyama_drama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_drama/pseuds/kageyama_drama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Casifer meet after defeating the darkness. <br/>Lucifer spills a few of Cas' secrets and it's all very dramatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my take on yet another crypt scene. This is one of the many ways I think making destiel canon could go.  
> This is also set immediately after Casifer defeats Amara/the darkness.   
> Enjoy.  
> \------
> 
> this is a re-post from my tumblr.  
> if you want to check that out --> damnnn-destiel.tumblr.com  
> enjoy!

“Hello, Dean.” A dark, evil fog surrounded the words Dean had heard so many times.

The words came out of his best friend’s mouth, but they didn’t belong to him. The blue eyed impostor cocked his head to one side, poorly mimicking one of Cas’ usual poses. It made Dean feel sick.

“Who are you?” Dean asked, trying -and failing- to hold back the anger in his voice.

“We thought you’d figure it out sooner, poor Cassie and I. He has always over-estimated you.”

“Lucifer?” Dean wasn’t sure exactly what had given him that answer, but his stomach twisted at the thought of Cas being trapped in there with him.

“Bingo, we have a winner.” Lucifer twisted Cas’ lips into a _quite literally_ evil smirk and Dean’s gut wrenched at how wrong it looked.

“How long?” Dean asked in a soft, guilty squeak.

“A few months.” Lucifer replied, shrugging. “My acting skills are improving, wouldn’t you say?”

“You son of a bitch-” Dean started, taking an angry step toward not-Cas. Memories of all the time he spent with Castiel over the last few weeks flashed in his mind and he felt stupid, betrayed, guilty. 

Before he stepped too close, Lucifer flung him across the dark warehouse and he smashed into a pile of boxes in the corner.

“Ah ah, Dean.” Lucifer warned, “Calm down. I’m sure you want answers, yes?”

Dean groaned at the rough contact of snapping wood beneath him and slowly picked himself back up.

“Castiel and I did this to help you, albeit for very different reasons,” Lucifer continued. “My reasons were fairly obvious, but the angel’s? Oh boy-” To an outsider, it would look like the evil figure had just cut himself off from speaking, but Dean could immediately tell that Cas was trying to take over.

“Cas!” Dean shouted.

“Don’t listen to him, Dean. Please.” Cas croaked out, clearly struggling to maintain control.

“What do y-” Dean tried to ask, but Cas was gone.

“He’s a tough one, I’ll give him that.” Lucifer was back in control. “But listen, Dean. In the cage, I told Castiel that I could fix all this. The darkness, Amara, everything. So he gave me permission. And, hey, we nailed it.”

“…He wouldn’t do that.” Dean said, wishing he was more confident in that response than he actually was.

“Come on, Dean. We both know that’s not true. Especially not when you’re involved. You have always been Castiel’s weakness.”

Dean didn’t know how to respond to that. He knew that over the years, he and Cas had sacrificed so many things for each other, for Sam, for their family and friends. Most of the time, those sacrifices and stupid decisions only made things worse, but love is blind and intentions can only go so far.

Dean could see on Cas’ face that Lucifer was struggling to keep control over the angel.

“He’s really squirming in here,” the evil presence stated with a chuckle. 

Dean’s face must have shown how confused he was by Lucifer’s commentary and the devil continued, “Oh, little… _Cas_ ,” He spit out the word, mocking Dean’s special nickname for the angel. “Don’t waste your energy. I’m going to tell him whether you struggle or not.”

“Tell me what?” Dean growled. Just then, he swore he could see a flicker of light behind Cas’ eyes and he was back on stage.

“Dean, I didn’t want you to find out this way-” Cas’ voice was gravelly and deep and… gone.

“If you two idiots weren’t so allergic to communication…” Lucifer was back.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean was covered in nervous sweat.

“It’s pathetic, really.” Lucifer started, reaching into Castiel’s trench coat and pulling out an angel blade. “He’s in love with you.” Lucifer laughed. “Like, wanna-have-your-babies,  _love_.”

Dean’s brain short circuited. He could see the pain in Cas’ eyes, and it broke Dean’s heart. Then, he noticed the blade and it’s destination in the angel’s chest.

“Stop!” He shouted at Lucifer. “Why are you doing this?”

“My work here is done, and Castiel is a liability. I have bigger and better things to take care of, so I’m getting rid of him. He has no use to me anymore.” Lucifer nonchalantly picked at a cuticle on his free hand, like he wasn't moments away from killing someone.

“He’s useful to me- Us!” Dean growled, correcting his choice of words out of habit. He knew how he felt about the angel and this time, he swore, if Cas made it out alive, he wouldn’t waste another second with him. “Just leave him with me.” That last part sounded pathetic and begging but Dean didn’t care.

“Oh, Deanie, you know I’m not that nice.” Lucifer stepped closer, grabbing Dean by the collar. His face was mere inches from the hunter’s and it made him blush even though he knew this only _looked_ like Cas but really wasn’t.

Lucifer noticed Dean’s reaction to his proximity and pulled in a tiny bit closer, so Dean could smell Cas’ aftershave.

If this was any other day and Cas wasn’t trapped inside his own body with the _actual devil_ , Dean knew that their closeness would be something he tried to step away from as soon as possible. But now that he knew his feelings were returned-

A heavy, crushing blow stopped Dean’s thoughts in their tracks as he crumpled to the concrete floor. Lucifer was done playing games, and had moved on to the main event; beating the living shit out of Dean. After a few painful blows, Dean’s face was covered in blood.

Every few moments, he could see Cas peek back through, past Lucifer’s hold.

“Cas! Please!” Dean grimaced up at his best friend. He brought a dirty hand up to wipe some of the iron taste out of his mouth.

“Shut up!” Lucifer shouted down at the Winchester and gave him a few more slugs. Dean wasn’t going to stay conscious for much longer.

“C-Cas!” Dean groaned, clutching onto the angel’s trenchcoat, bracing himself for another hit. “Cas. Don’t do this.” He gulped. “I need you. I- Cas. Please.” Dean was babbling now, probably mostly from blood loss, and he kicked himself for STILL not being able to say the words he had always wanted to. A small tear fell down Dean’s face and he closed his eyes, ready for anything.

“Enough of this mushy crap!” Lucifer threatened.

Just then, the grip that Castiel’s form had on Dean’s collar released and Dean fell to the floor with a groan.

“Dean…” The angel was in control once again, but struggling.

Dean gasped and propped himself up on an elbow with a wince. “Cas! Please don’t let him do this.”

Castiel stood over the hunter and lowered himself above him. He was shaking slightly. He leaned down and brought his lips to Dean’s for a short kiss and Dean realized just how stupid they had been. He had wanted this for so long and his stubbornness had been in their way for years. Although the kiss wasn’t passionate and wild like Dean always imagined it would be while he tried to sleep at night, it was soft and chaste and loving. He melted into it and could swear that he couldn’t feel any of his wounds anymore.

Dean felt something shift behind Cas’ demeanor and he pulled back from the kiss. His stomach went sour when he realized Lucifer was behind   
his eyes once more. He flashed Dean a smirk and Cas’ hand shot up to Dean’s throat, choking him.

Lucifer held Dean off the ground by the throat. Dean gasped for air and tried to speak, unsuccessfully.

“It’s over, Dean.” Lucifer’s voice said through Cas’ lips and the angel blade was back in sight once more. He poked it gently on Dean’s chest, without drawing blood. He slowly pushed it further and further until it made a shallow cut. Castiel was screaming inside himself, Dean could tell.

“Cas,” Dean panted, covered in sweat and blood. “It’s okay. Don’t worry, it’s all gonna be fine.” Dean knew he only had a few moments before the blade plunged through his heart and yet all he was worried about was making his angel feel better. “I love you, Cas. Okay, buddy? I need you to know that.” Dean’s voice was trembling and he knew this was his last chance. His last moment on this earth to try and articulate his feelings for his best friend. He continued, babbling in fear.

“I love you, I want you, I need you. I want to share a bed with you at night, want to live the rest of our lives together-” He groaned in pain,   
but kept going. “I want to kiss you. God, do I want to do more of _that_.”

Lucifer was clearly getting annoyed with Dean stalling his efforts. He swung Cas’ fist at Dean to shut him up and Dean spit blood to the side of them.

“Cas…” He stuttered, not sure how much time he had left. In a panic, he blabbered on. “I want to make Winchester your last name. I want… everything   
with you. I love you, I love you, I love you-”

The angel blade suddenly fell to the concrete with a clang. Dean’s eyes went wide.

Cas’ form was then kneeling above Dean once more. “Lucifer is… gone.” Cas practically gasped, exhausted.

All of the tension in Dean’s body disappeared and he fell flat on his back, pain overtaking him. His eyes were squeezed shut and he just laid   
there, catching his breath. Cas was there instantly, cradling Dean’s head in his hands, placing an angelic hand over Dean’s chest, healing it slowly.

The pair sat in silence for a few moments as Dean healed to an acceptable state. He stopped Cas before he finished completely.

“Cas,” Dean spoke softly up at the angel.

“Dean.” Castiel replied.

“Everything I said before… I meant it.” The hunter tried to remove as much of the awkwardness from his tone as he could. “Every word.”

Cas smiled back at him and brought a soft hand up to hold Dean’s cheek. “I love you too, Dean. I’d like to be a Winchester now.”

Dean’s face brightened as he smiled and pulled Cas down, fully on top of him. While Dean would remember their first kiss with fondness, this kiss was   
completely different. It was rough, passionate, desperate. 

Castiel’s body was straddling his on the cold floor and his tongue was exploring Dean’s mouth. Dean’s hands quickly found their way under Cas’ holy tax accountant shirt and traced little patterns on the skin of his back. This made Cas groan into Dean’s mouth and it drove him crazy.

The angel must have used his mojo next, because the pair was immediately standing, pressed up against a concrete wall. Cas pressed another heated kiss into Dean’s mouth and then pulled away. 

Dean’s body ached for Cas’ touch as his eyes met the angel’s bright blues. 

“Let’s go home,” Cas offered to the other man. Dean thought to himself that this might be the first time the angel had ever referred to the bunker as “home”. He smiled happily, took Cas’ hand, and walked off to the impala. 

They were finally going home. 


End file.
